


Woo Me

by Wafflesaventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aph FinNor, Aph NorFin, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, No Lesbians Die, NorFin, Nyo! Finland, Nyo! Norway - Freeform, Nyotalia, Nyotalia finland - Freeform, Nyotalia norway - Freeform, Pretty much fantasy world, Wooing, awkward lesbians, child iceland, finnor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: Tuuli, is a personal maid/servant girl to the Princess Lovise. Over the time of working for her, she becomes completely smitten with Lovise. She has to win her heart before the princess gets engaged to someone else.





	Woo Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tuuli: Nyo! Finland  
> Lovise: Nyo! Norway  
> Emil: Iceland  
> Francis: France  
> Samira: Seychelles  
> Matthieu: Canada  
> Synnøve: The Queen (Lovise's mother)  
> These: "--" are speaking  
> This: '--' is thinking  
> (Both are mostly specified in story)

Tuuli stumbled slightly as she rushed down the halls of the castle, while tying her bonnet in place. She woke up a few minutes late and had to hurry to start on her chores. The Finn had been working in the castle for a few years now, as a personal servant to the princess Lovise. Tuuli couldn't complain, the job kept her well fed and paid her well. Plus the princess wasn't too bad at all...

When she finally made it to the bedroom, she was panting. Face flushed and hair a bit frizzy, she hesitantly knocked on the door. After hearing the quiet, and grouchy sounding "Come in," she entered. "S-sorry for almost being late your majesty," Tuuli bowed her head and quickly went to gathering Lovise's dress.

Lovise, who was still in bed just grumbled while rubbing her eyes, "Does not matter, we all would rather be sleeping..." She never was quite the morning person. The Norwegian slowly rose from her bed and removed her nightgown as Tuuli started dressing her. Tuuli smiled softly, "The others already have breakfast ready, along with your coffee.. Maybe if you didn't stay up reading, you wouldn't need so much coffee," she lightly teased.

"Hypocrite. You don't go to bed on time either, you can't lie to me," Lovise almost growled, while her servant pulled the first layer of light purple silk over her head. Giggling slightly Tuuli said, "Yes, milady. You are right on that." 'For the most part...' The Finn added in her head. Tuuli then threw the last layer over her, a darker purple silk, then buckled a belt around her waist. 

After she finished dressing her, she grabbed a bucket of water and rag, "Today, the King of France is coming for dinner, along with his children. In case you forgot, the queen wishes for you to form closer ties with the prince for better trade." Lovise nodded and sat down while Tuuli washed her face gently with the rag, "I'm sure Emil will be happy to spend time with his favourite playmate," she said, finally starting to wake up more. "They do get along well, it's very sweet," Tuuli mused with a smile and dried the other's face so she could start applying makeup.

"I think mother wishes for Matthieu and I to marry, but neither of us are looking for that kind of companionship with each other..." She spoke while Tuuli moved onto brushing out her long, wavy, platinum blonde hair. Tuuli bit her lip and nodded, "Y-yeah. I don't believe you two would be too good in that way. The prince is very quiet and easily forgotten, you might get bored..?"  
"Hm," she nodded in response.

Finishing her hair, and adding her favourite hair clip; then Tuuli moved to make the bed. There was a knock on the door while Lovise was putting her jewelry on. "Come in," the princess called out, while standing. The door opened to reveal a small, seven year old boy with white hair, "Lovise?"  
"Yes, little brother?" Lovise had a small smile as Emil stepped all the way in. Emil huffed slightly, "You were suppose to teach me to read more but you're taking forever..."

Stifling a laugh, Tuuli placed a hand on Emil's shoulder, "She has to eat breakfast first." Looking up at her Emil just frowned, "Fine.." Lovise shook her head and walked over and lifted Emil into her arms, "You have been practicing without me as well, right?" He nodded as she carried him out of the room, Tuuli following behind them. The siblings entered the dining room while the Finn entered the kitchen, grabbing their plates and silverware; then bringing it out and setting it in front if them.  
"Tuuli?" Lovise said as the cooks served them food. Tuuli who was lost in thought, jumped at the sound of her name; cheeks dusting pink, "Yes, milady?"  
"Get out the books from yesterday and set them on the desk, and dust around the library."  
Nodding she left the dining room and grabbed a duster from the closet, then headed towards the library.

'Maybe tomorrow I can pick Lovise some flowers... Her favourite ones are blue,' Tuuli gave a small smile while she pulled a few books off the shelves and set them on the desk. Once the books were set, she quickly went to dusting. While in the middle of dusting she heard the door open and the small footsteps of Emil running over to the desk. 

Emil was quiet for a bit, before walking over to Tuuli, pulling her skirt. "Hm, yes my lord?" She looked down at him, giving a friendly smile. "Can I ask you something?" He had a serious look as he asked.  
"Sure, ask away."  
"Do you like my sister?"

Tuuli blushed and almost dropped her duster, "W-what makes you ask that?" Emil seemed unaffected, "Samira says that you like Lovise, because you act like the character in her storybook that her brother reads to her." Tuuli just seemed to get more flustered, thinking, 'what do I say? What do I do?' "U-um, well my lord... I might have a slight infatuation with her, nothing real," the Finn nervously laughed.  
"A slight what?" The small boy tilted his head. She bit her lip, dying inside, when she heard the door open again and Lovise say, "Emil do not bother Tuuli while she's working."  
Giving a breath a relief Tuuli quickly whispered to Emil, "Please don't tell her.." Nodding Emil walked back to the desk, sitting with Lovise and opening a book.

Brushing off her skirt, Tuuli went back to dusting hoping her blush had died down. Until she heard, "Lovise? What does infa- infat... Infat-way-tion mean?"  
Holding her breath Tuuli crossed her fingers, 'Please don't tell her what I said..'  
"You mean infatuation?"  
"Yes, that word."  
"It's like, when you admire someone... Where did you even hear that word?"  
Emil glanced at Tuuli before shrugging, "I just heard it from someone I guess."

The Finn finally went behind another book shelf to let go of the breath she was holding, thankful the boy didn't give her away. 'I hope I can keep this up...'

***  
The Bondeviks stood outside the main entrance to their castle. Lovise was stoic, and calm as she waited to greet their guest. The queen had a more relaxed façade, with a soft smile. It was obvious she enjoyed the king of France's presence. While Emil kept fidgeting with his coat, not enjoying how stuffy it made him feel. "Emil, quit fidgeting," Lovise whispered to him. Emil scowled but stopped fidgeting and crossed his arms. After a bit a carriage pulled up and stopped a few feet away. The coachman got up and opened the door. A charming man, with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin stepped out, immediately walking to the queen with a smile. "Francis," she curtsied, her cheeks dusting a light pink as he took her hand. "Your highness," he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand.

Lovise returned her attention to the second boy, stepping out of the carriage. His hair was more brown, and shorter, he also wore glasses; and had a slight tan. He had a soft smile as he helped a young girl out. The girl had thick curly, dark brown hair, pulled back with two red ribbons; her brown skin had a healthy glow. The two stood next to Francis, the boy bowing, and the child curtsied. "So, shall we get to catching up?" Francis asked, linking arms with the queen and leading her towards the door.

"Hello Matthieu, Samira," Lovise greeted, though Samira wasn't paying attention, too busy talking to Emil happily. "Lovise," Matthieu said politely, and the four made their way inside. Samira grabbed onto Emil's hand, running ahead of the other two; towards the library. Lovise gave them a small smile, before turning and leading Matthieu into the dining room.

***

"So how's your brother?" Tuuli asked one of the guards, Gilbert, that she had been requested to serve drinks to. "Ludwig? He's been doing awesome! Picking up how to read so easy, it's as if he already knew!" He bragged about his little brother, taking the glass of water off Tuuli's tray. Gilbert, was of Prussian decent, had red eyes and whitish blonde hair, that scare most people.  
"That's wonderful, he seems to be growing up so fast," She replied, serving the other two guards their water. Gilbert smirked, "Maybe I could bring you home sometime and you can meet him," he winked. Tuuli knew he was joking but she still blushed and shook her head, "Have a nice day Gilbert." She made her way downstairs to the second lowest floor, so she could help the other's with laundry.

As she carefully scrubbed the expensive fabrics, mostly consisting of dark blues and purples. Her mind couldn't stop drifting to the tall women she worked for. The small smiles Lovise would give her for just simple tasks Tuuli had done, or when she'd occasionally place a hand on her shoulder while working. Before Tuuli realized it she had stopped working completely and was just sitting there lost in thought.

Until she got a harsh jab in the side by someone's elbow to get her to work again. Only when Tuuli was almost finished did she realize how much she really adored the princess, causing her to become flustered maybe even a little jumpy. Tuuli went to help hang everything to dry, but was stopped by one of the kitchen staff, "Your Royal Highness wishes for you to work with the servers tonight."  
"O-oh? Yes, I'm coming," Tuuli followed him up and into the kitchen. She washed her hands and silver trays were immediately handed to her.

The Finn made her way to the dining room, carrying the tea trays. Entering the dining room she saw Lovise calmly speaking with who she was pretty sure the prince of France. She didn't say a word, as she set the tray down and passed out the cups. Risking a glance, she noticed Lovise watching her with an unreadable expression and shocking her when she spoke, "Thank you Tuuli." Tuuli blushed and she nodded, "You're welcome milady..." 

Lovise gave her a small smile and lightly touched her forearm, then looked to Matthieu, "Matthieu this is my personal, and favourite servant Tuuli. I would appreciate that if you need anything you will ask for her." She removed her hand as Tuuli did a small curtsey, "M'lord," she greeted. Matthieu smiled in response, "Pleased to meet you Tuuli." Tuuli nodded and tried to calm her pink face, her arm still feeling warm from where Lovise once had her hand. "You may be dismissed," Lovise said and Tuuli scurried off to the kitchen. She needed to control herself!

The rest of the kitchen staff looked at her confused, considering she was flushed and panting slightly. All she had to do was make it through the rest of her life not making a fool of herself like just now, and she'd be fine...


End file.
